Harry Potter and the Crown Clown
by feefee223
Summary: A new champion is chosen. The Dark Order is in over their heads with dragon, gouls, and magic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"This looks…" Allen wasn't exactly sure what word to use. Maybe weird…odd…different? "Interesting..." Yes, interesting was the word. He had never heard of this place before and probably would have never if it wasn't for the fact that he was an exorcist in a bizarre world during the end of the 19th century. Come on, it's not like everyone person ya meet knows of a School for Witchcraft and Magic.

Kanda just glanced at the assignment with a face that expressed nothing except great distaste and utter incontempt, just like always.

Ravi who was sat in the middle of the other two exorcists was the first to speak out. "Komui, what the hell is this?"

Komui was in one of those odd moods of seriousness, which almost caught the others of guard. "Your latest mission." When he got cold looks from all, even Allen, he decided to continue valuing his health. "We have heard reports of supernatural happenings from this area."

"It's a school for magic, of course there is going to be some abnormal stuff going on." sneered Kanda with obvious sarcasm that was not caught by Komui, for he shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, yes, of course but I mean abnormal in the way of akuma, Millennium Earl weird. There has been sightings of akuma by students and the gamekeeper swears on seeing a top hated figure in the woods." Komui stated in a happy-go-lucky fashion. "Their form of government has asked for assistance and the headmaster seems pretty sure these sightings are relevant. Soooo…yeah…" He flipped through the folder containing the information on the current mission. "We will be going undercover as a rival school during a tournament called the Triwizard Cup."

Allen and Ravi's eyes were just wide in awe at what had just spewed out of the head of the science department's mouth. It was totally unbelievable, well not totally…

"For real?" Allen just couldn't help the utter strangeness to surprise him; Ravi on the other hand had heard something similar from the old panda himself so he went along with it.

Komui shook his head cheerfully and went on, "The exorcists on the mission will be yourselves," hand gesturing to the ones on the coach, "Lenlee, my darling, Miranda, River, General Cross." At that Allen took in a swift intake of air. "And me, of course."

"M…m..master Cross?" The fear was apparent in the way Allen sunk into the coach as if to hide from the inevitable pain to come.

Koumi chuckled a sort of demonic laugh. "Yes, he only agreed to it if he could pose as _your_ teacher." Allen felt light-headed since he knew what _that_ meant. Pain, lots of pain.

"What is this Triwizard Cup?" Kanda said ruining the comical mood. Everything to him was business, no goofy crap.

"It is a tournament between wizarding schools, held every hundred years or so. Usually its three schools hence the 'tri' but since we will be competing as a cover-up it will be four."

"What to you mean by 'competing'" The distaste that came from the Chinese exorcist was strong. He did not, DID NOT, want o do this.

"One of you are going to act as our champion but since most of use a too old to pass of as students…" A glint shone in Komui eyes as his head slowly faced Allen, "And my lovely Lenlee will not risk her neck Allen have to be our champion." Allen's face drained of color. First Master Cross, now this. He swore the world was out to get him, and it probably was.

"So, we won't be winning." Kanda stated matter-of-factly.

**Likey? I spent sometime working on the plot and how Harry and the gang are going to be added in so I'll update real soon like two days or so. Reviews are welcomed of course. Will you guys like a mirandaxravi pairing or Ravi with… ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For obvious reasons Allen felt very much at home in the huge gothic castle. As he walked through the doors he was filled with a sort of warmth and he wonder if the others, Lenlee, Komui, Ravi, River, and Miranda (he had always assumed that Kanda couldn't feel), had the same seemingly homey felling that seemed to stain there souls with a immense joy.

They followed Komui who seemed to know where he was going. Allen at the moment though was wondering where Master Cross was. It was not like h wanted to see the demonic man but it made him uneasy that the man cold pop out of nowhere and somehow traumatize him some more.

But before he could open his mouth and ask an old lady, about seventy, with a stern face appeared literally out of nowhere right in front gigantic wooden doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The sorting has already begun so you will come in after Durmstrang. But please also remember the role your playing her." Her voice lowered at the end as if whispering so no one could over hear their conversation.

"I'm starving." Allen said in a low almost silent squeak of a complaint. Lucky for him then...

"We like to welcome our fellow wizarding companions from far of land," Boomed the slightly senile man Professor Dumbledore. The students seemed to hang on ever word, excitement bubbling from this new news. "But we also like to welcome a different kind of school, a school for exorcists…"

The crowd grew loud, very loud.

"What did he say Hermoine?!" Ron said breathlessly even though he truly did hear it just fine, he needed reinsurance.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in her usually intelligent way. "Exorcists, Ron…"

"No...But that's like…bloody hell…" The stuttering was interrupted by the resuming of the headmaster's voice, as was the whispering of the excited students.

"Yes, a prestigious school for exorcists but sadly only a few could make it. And even more disappointing is only two are student but all the same we should welcome them with open arms!"

"Prestigious? Hahaha." Ravi couldn't help it. He had overheard their little intro from just putting his hear against the big oak walls. Kreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaakkk!

The massive wooden doors opened causing Ravi to fall flat on his face into the Great Hall.

"Yes, Ravi, impress the crowd." Kanda mutter's where drowned out by the snickers of the students.

**I'll make the next chapter longer! So I have to think up a person Ravi is going to the Yule Ball with, any ideas? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

So many reviews!!! Sweet!! IM now off to my Harry Potter dictionary to look up how to say…

Chapter 3

"Their a bit on the wonky side, don't cha think!" The question wasn't meant to be answer as the watched the older boy with spikeish redish hair attempt to his feet only to be stepped on by the black hair older male.

"I think wonky is an understatement." Harry couldn't help himself as the crowd stared at the odd bunch the one with black hair proudly walking over the one that had fallen. Followed by a parade of others all with the same black uniform on accept one, who looked to Harry to be the headmaster.

"Don't be rude!" A hard whack connected to Ron's head. But before he could yell back at Hermoine, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Yes, welcome Professor Komui!" Dumbledore held out his old feeble arms to embrace the other man as if they had known each other forever.

"Looking as good as ever!" This cheerfulness that was almost so full of bull that it seemed fake caused Kanda to throw up a little in his mouth. Allen couldn't help but snicker at the face Kanda had just pulled.

"What are you looking at beansprout!" Kanda said sourly yet loud enough the whole school turned they're heads towards them.

"My names Allen! ALLEN!"

"Of course,…beansprout…" But before an enraged Allen could tackle the older boy, Lenlee smacked him across the head.

"Owww!"

"Stop it now, your causing Miranda to hyperventilate." She was serious and if they didn't stop it Allen didn't even want to know what she would do.

They all grew quiet finally noticing the entire school was watching the show they were putting on. Harry and Ron were snickering in the crowd joined in by almost all of the students. Of course Fred and George were the loudest.

"Well it looks like its time to..." But before Dumbledore spoke eat he was rudely interrupted by a certain man, one with something to protect…

"Excuse me, but I have something dire to go over! Students! Male students! You will keep your filthy DIRTY hands of my dear Lenlee." Komui pointed to the now extremely embarrassed dark hair girl. "Or you will know pain, real pain, so much pain its not even funny! If I hear any thing funny…you know the deal! Thank you very much, blokes!" Komui ended with a certain accent that seemed to piss of the off the entirety of the crowd causing Allen to hit his head against the stonewall.

It seemed as if the circus had just came into town to the young witches and wizards.

"Well, at least we'll entertain the masses." The sly remark came from Kanda who now seemed to have circus music playing in his head.

**That was fun to write! I like reviews and cookies!!**


	4. Chapter 4

MY reviewers and readers I will be taking a turn for a bit of drama here and a little less pointless comedy (but still LOADS). Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Since the Durmstrang students sat their big burly bodies at the Slytherin's table

and the girls from Beauxbatons Academy for Magic took their slender bottoms to

Hufflepuff 's quaint table, the exorcist were escorted over to the Griffindor table since

less students that year had been sorted into their table compared to the Ravenclaw's.

Of course many of the Griffendor's were having quite a hay day, seeing that some of the exorcist's were quite attractive. Ron almost literal squawked when Lenlee sat across from him and Harry. Allen joined shortly sitting down next to her.

Hermoine in disregard to Ron's obviously rude behavior held out her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger. This is Harry Potter and this," Pointing in a manner that proved she was slightly pissed yet disgusted in a package pf a sort twisted friendship, "this is Ron Weasly."

Allen and Lenlee both smiled sweetly and Allen shook Hermoine's hand followed by Lenlee. "I'm Allen Walker."

"I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Your Japanese!" Ron said quite suddenly and in such a rude manner that Hermoine was planning a scolding for later. Harry just shook his head at the kind of fist impression they were making.

Lenalee just smiled and nodded your head. "No, actual my brother and I are Chinese."

Ravi followed Miranda and Kanda who had decided to just sit at the end of the table bedside two identical red headed twins. The twins were smile mischievously as Miranda as she sat down right next to Fred.

"Hi, He's Fred Weasly." Said George.

"Hi, He's George Weasly." Said Fred.

"And who might this," started George.

"Lovely woman be?" ended Fred in a way he felt would most impress this lady.

"Miranda Lotto." She was started to feel really nervous about this mission and her normal twitching hands seemed they would not stop shaking. "Pleased to meet you."

Ravi was madly glaring at the twins knowing very well that they were hitting on his fellow exorcists. _It isn't like am jealous. It's just I don't want them causing Miranda to have a mental breakdown, right? _"Hey! What do you think you two are up to!"?

"Sorry, didn't know she was your girl." George said unchalanty like causing Ravi to growl.

"She's not! Just don't mess with her." Ravi needed to think if some stupid excuse. "She's way too old for you anyway."

"Fine." The twins chanted a little put out and turned away to Jordan and Angelia.

Ravi in return turned to Kanda who had been silent the whole time. "It's not like I'm jealous or anything….

"Right." Kanda said in a sarcastic monotone that seemed to just put the usually happy Ravi into a stormy dreary mood.

Allen felt as if he was experiencing a miracle first hand when the food magically appeared in front of him. He quickly swept up the food that he could reach and shoved it down he's throat. Lenalee just sat and watched in a disgusted manner as he literal pigged out.

"Amazing, bloody amazing. " Harry whistled as he saw that Allen ate more then Ron did their first Opening feast in the first year. Way more in fact.

"This is the most food I've ev…" Allen never finished for at the moment his innocence bore arm started to bulge as if trying to activate itself.

Lenalee looked at Allen, sharply turning her head, when she heard the familiar sound of his cursed eye zooming in, the sound slightly reminding her of a missile locking on to its target. "What is it Allen, akuma."

He quickly glanced around the room. "No, but my arm wants to activate." Allen knew he needed to get out of their, if his monstrous arm was exposed it would ruin the mission.

But before he could get up, he's arm on its own will latched itself onto the table. He pulled and pried causing the attention of many onlookers to focus on his weird behavior. The arm started to snake across the table heading towards a wide-eyed, confused Harry.

Allen did the only thing he could think of and gripped the closet thing next to him, a knife. In a quick made swing he speared his hand right through and into the table.

Awkward silence fell when the noise of a grunt of pain and the scream of Hermoine. Ravi and Kanda quickly stood to see that Lenalee standing over Allen who was still in attempt to stop his arm from struggling and quickly ran over.

"Beansprout…" Ravi saw that his arm was about to activate in front of the whole school that was now looking on to find out what was going on. He quickly pulled out the knife ignoring they winces of many and swung the now struggling Allen over his shoulder, running out of the Great Hall to find a place to get this figured out. At that point Komui took his cue.

"Please, just look over that. Nothing to worry about, it happens all the time. He is one of our disturbed students. Quite the masochist. Just eat!" A brilliant smile played on his face as he left the room following Lenalee and Miranda.

Kanda just sat there for a second as if detached from the rest before being called over by Reever. "Tch." He wondered out loud, "I wonder who the _other _disturbed students are?"

**Five reviews and I will update faster!!! **YAH!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the situations.

Chapter 5

"What in hell just happened!?" Ravi raved not truly anger at Allen but more upset yet worried.

They, being the exorcists, all had the same range of feelings, as the desperately tried to find a room for they could be save from the inevitable eavesdropping. Ravi leaded the group in the search, almost forgetting to put Allen down until Lenalee made some mumbles about embarrassing the gray haired teen.

He opened and closed doors, slamming them; causing Miranda to jump ever-single time he found the room unsuitable for their situation. "God damn school." He would incoherently whisper.

Allen followed holding his arm grudgingly as it still pulsed in attempt to invoke his Innocence, but had calmed down a bit. He felt I sort of twisted guilt for putting his friends through this the first day they were there. Walker would have hoped they would have enjoyed themselves in this new bizarre yet wonderful world but of course he ruined it.

"Finally! A room with out chalkboards!" the exorcist with the eye patch exclaimed followed by a victorious grin and thumb-up before his exasperated mood returned in full force. "Get in."

"You made the wanna-be pirate in charge anyway." Kanda disgustedly moved into the room that seemed to be completely empty except for the large round table with eight chairs, the perfect amount of chairs to add…

They all sat down completely quiet, Allen looked down at the table as they stared at him, while waiting impatiently for Komui and Reever to join them. The tension caused Lenalee to shift uncomfortable and she felt a need to cut the awkward silence for everyone's sake but mostly Allen's.

"Are you okay, Allen?" The looks moved from the poor boy to the poor girl who all of the sudden felt as if she was under a microscope. But before she could nag and scold them for their rude behavior, Reever came through the doors.

"Hey guys.'" He said half expecting an answer but continued when he found the glares shift to him. "Well, then… Komui said he be in here in a few minutes. He's still clearing up some things with that headmaster of theirs."

"I'm sure he is, I'm sure he is…" No one dared to shift the evil glare to Kanda, afraid of how he would react.

"What in hell just happened?!" Ron reacted in a very similar way as our other red head did. "He just freakin stabbed himself with a knife!" His bellows were very hard not to hear in the common room but right at the moment were not an uncommon topic for the gossipy school.

Harry sat on the soft chair in front of the fire almost consuming him with the gigantic cushions, as he stared unfocused into the fire. He remembered quit vividly the look the boy, Allen, had in his eyes right before he had heard a weird noise.

A noise that in away made him reminisces about an old muggle war movie, when the torpedo locked on to its target.

Harry thought he might have finally cracked but he was quite sure he had saw a target form in the boys eye and then have a pair of glasses. But he truly doubted it. To add he saw something else in the boys eyes.

"He looked scared." The whisper was barely heard above the normal commotion of the Common Room.

"Huh? Harry?" Hermoine and Ron looked at Harry with a mix of perplexes and interest.

"Oh. Nothing. I said nothing."

The door was swung open, abruptly ending the awkward silence.

"Komui! What took you so…" Ravi couldn't finish his sentence, for he fell back as Allen pushed him out of the way in pure panic. "Hey!"

"Oh dear god no," Allen mumbled in sheer fear, "M..mmm.master?!"

The silhouette of a tall monstrous man wearing an enormous top hat topping it off the most sardonic grin, shadowed over the poor teenage gray hair exorcist.

"I see why your hair is that color, now." Kanda directed this comment to Allen, now full understanding that after a couple of years with this man, your hair would be that color too (and he had only known him for a moment).

**Review and updates come quicker!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own nada.

Chapter 6

"Why god?" This is all Allen could get out at this moment of anguish and terror. At that General Cross chuckled maniacally, scaring the crap out of Ravi, Lenalee, and Miranda (she started to have a panic attack). This ended up with all of them understanding poor Allen's fear of his cruel master.

"So, my dear apprentice, I see you have been being an idiot as usual." The crooked grin on his wicked face even gave Kanda the chills. He approached the table, his shadow menacingly growing closer to Allen, who now was in a state of complete an utter terror that seemed to be laced with a bit of annoyance of his Master's entrance. "Oh. Yes. I forget something."

He then, with a dramatic flare reached into his pockets, while everyone waited in horror at what this man would pull out. The silence was so great you could hear the stairs creaking as they switching back and forth, creating new paths. And then, wit out any hesitation he pulled out his sinister items.

"You forgot to pay the bills when you left." Everyone stared dumbfounded at the man who had seemed too scary now pull out a stack of unopened envelops. At first Ravi thought he might have been joking but after he saw the way Cross's face had never changed, he knew this was going to be a weird few months.

"B…But Master…"

"No, buts!!!!" But before the General could do whatever he was planning on going, Koumi came barging through the doors.

At first he seemed a bit lost but his expression changed quickly when he saw Cross. "I see you finally here, General," He said in all seriousness with a bow.

"Hmph, it's could to see you." The complete business like moment lasted about three more second.

"So how's it been Cross!"? Komui embraced Cross like they were brothers. This confused everyone.

"Great! The girls hot as ever!" Cross said, almost causing Ravi to have a heart attack from this odd change of character. This moment lasted about five seconds before Cross's behavior changed again. "Allen, why aren't you doing my bills?"

Kanda watched very interested at how Allen obeyed the Cross character with out no comment. "Che, my hero, the bipolar ring-leader."

Sorry it's short! I'll update REALLY soon!!


End file.
